Harry Potter and the Lost Souls of Hogwarts
by Fallen Angel10
Summary: Harry finds that the resident ghosts at Hogwarts aren't the only ones haunting it.
1. The reawakening of the scar

Harry Potter 5:

Harry Potter 5:

Harry Potter and the Lost Souls of Hogwarts

Chapter 1 The reawakening of the scar 

It was July 30th,3:00 in the morning, another birthday. Soon Pig, Ron's owl, should fly in the window with a card. Not long after that should a borrowed tawny owl fly in the window with a present from Hermione, another one of Harry's friends at Hogwarts.

_What is wrong with this blasted scar?! _Thought Harry. Harry was a pretty normal kid. The thing that distinguished himself from just a normal kid was that he was a famous. The most powerful dark wizard Voldermort had tried to kill him as a child. His mother's love had protected him from instant death. The only thing burdening him is a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. When Voldermort is feeling especially mad or kills somebody or is near Harry he gets a piercing pain in his head, right where his scar is. He just felt a twinge. _I'll keep my eye on the news, see if there have been any wizard deaths lately. That might be it._

All of a sudden he was brought back to the real world by a small fluttering in the window. "Why hello there Pig, What have you got for me today??" Pig replied with a small who. Harry opened the package on Pig's foot. "Oh, wow!! Ron, you really out did yourself this time!! A wand servicing kit and a book of new spells to do on Dudley!! Great!" said Harry, being sure not to wake his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. 

Dear Ron,

Thanks, I love it, Too bad I can't use it on Dudley yet! 

The underage wizarding law thing.

Oh, well, I could try to use them at Hogwarts on Malfoy!

Later,

Harry

"Here you go Pig. Take this back to Ron." Said Harry. Just as expected a tawny owl flew in with a heavy gift from Hermione. "Oh, Hermione, Just as expected! A book, _Wizarding Bloopers and Flubs through the Years._" 

Thanks Hermione,

It looks very interesting. I'll probably read it again and again.

Later,

Harry.

"Man 6:00! I gotta get down stairs!" said Harry putting away his presents, sending off the tawny, and getting dressed.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

Back to Hogwarts 

"Oh, Ron, Hi!!" Said Harry spotting Ron. Getting ready to cross the border to station 9 ¾.

"Hey Harry, How has your summer been with the Dursleys'?" Said Ron. 

"A Nightmare. But now I'm away from them for months. I'd rather not think about them." Said Harry. "We should board the train now." 

"Right-o" Said Ron.

They boarded the train. It was a pretty normal ride to Hogwarts. When it really started getting weird was when they arrived at Hogwarts. 

While everybody else was chatting and herding into the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw something that looked like a ghost flash by them. It was like a light turning on and turning off really fast, but that couldn't be because Hogwarts castle didn't have electricity. While Ron, Harry, and Hermione were discussing it they were interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.

"Welcome Students one and all. Today we will commence with the sorting followed by a lovely feast the kitchen has prepared for us! Let's get on with the sorting!"

The long sorting went on when each student was placed in the proper house. 

"Now that the sorting has ended, before we eat, I have a few things to say to you all. First, We once again remind you to not go in to the Forbidden Forest for we don't know what will eat you. Second, Don't be surprised to see some new faces. We may or may not have visitors. Now Let's eat!"

Once again the flash showed up. Harry decided to follow it. 


	3. The Spirit

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

The spirit

"Harry, Where exactly are we going?" asked Hermione sounding half scared and half annoyed. 

"I don't know, I'm just following the light." Replied Harry. 

Finally after forty-five minutes of following, they came to Nearly-Headless Nick's room. They know it was his because a couple of years ago they went to his 500th death day party.

"Well, whatever it was it went into Nearly-headless Nick's room and we can't enter because that would be breaking and entering." Said Ron. 

"Oh, well" said Hermione, "Let's get back to the Great Hall, I'm starving!"

"Yeah." Ron and Harry both agreed reluctantly.

After dinner Harry and Ron went up to the boys' quarters to sleep. There were all the normal people. Harry went into a dreamless sleep and around 4:00 in the morning he woke up, startled, by a hand brushing his face. When he opened up his eyes he saw a face smiling above him. By the time he went to put his glasses on it had disappeared.

Harry couldn't fall asleep again.


	4. He Followed It

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

He Followed

"I'm telling you, it was there!" said Harry. He was trying to convince Ron and Hermione what he had seen the night before heading to his first Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. 

"Yeah, I know you saw something, but it could have just been you're imagination. You didn't even have your glasses on." Said Hermione.

"I know I didn't have my glasses on, but it was so clear!" said Harry. 

"If it happens again, wake me up, I'll confirm It." Said Ron.

As their class started, their new teacher, who had been an old teacher, but had recovered, Professor Lupin, had started welcoming them and started talking about their first assignment being polly-woppolusses. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here last year but I had a very important assignment to take care of." Said Professor Lupin with a little wink to Harry. And they went on their lesson.

Later that night, after everyone was asleep the ghost appeared again, only this time it motioned to follow it. Harry wanting to find out, followed it as it said. The ghost led Harry to an empty room. And she started to try to speak.


End file.
